MisMatched Eyes Of Affection
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: First Cat Returns story. Haru wakes up late at night to be visited by someone. But what if it wasn't the Cat King who came to thank her? What if it was Prince Lune who had stopped by? Would things have been different? Lune x Haru. Read/Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi to everyone here on the Cat's Return section on this site. Now just so everyone here knows this _not_ my first fanfic. I've actually written quite a large amount on the Super Smash Bros. section and I've written two so far on the Bleach section. However, this is my **_**first Cat's Returns fanfic**_** so I hope that you enjoy it.**

**The plot for this story is really simple since well, recently I've become quite fond of writing "what if" stories. (which is where I change the main plot a little bit thereby making a whole new story altogether) Anyway the summary is after Haru saves Lune's life she wakes up that smae night to see him standing there on his hind legs again. And to her surprise not only does he have a gift that he wants to give to her as a mean of thanks he also has a request from his father that he has to tell her. But when Haru hears his father's request she might be taken by surprise.**

**Okay so yeah not the greatest of summaries (I don't want to give too much) but I still hope you guys will enjoy this story.**

**I don't own anything.**

MisMatched Eyes Of Affection

Haru laid in bed still not fully believing that the cat she had saved earlier that day had talked to her. She somehow found herself a bit more surprised when she remembered when he had said that he had hoped that she had not injured herself on his account. But since her mother had told her about the time when she had talked to a small white kitten then it most be true that she can somehow talk to and understand cats. However, the high school student couldn't help but think that perhaps she was only able to understand those two cats was because they weren't your "average" run of mil of cat. Not wanting to dwell on the subject which would therefore make her not wake up when her alarm would go off the brunette slowly but surely fell into a sound sleep.

Two or three hours later though Haru suddenly awoke to hear meowing from the streets as she whispered, "I wonder what's going on down there."

She quietly walked down the stairs (so she wouldn't wake up her mother) and once she opened the front door to see what was going on she was very surprised at what she saw. There standing at the other end of her walkway was that same gray cat from earlier...only he was wearing a white uniform on the upper part of his body. She then looked to her right and saw a light blue mixed with a bit of gray furred cat wearing a dark purple kimono along with a pair of what looked to be tinted glasses. And when she looked to her left she saw four tan colored cats holding onto a skinny sliver box, the three in the back wore a red uniform (just on the upper body) and a red helmet type hat, while the one in front of the three wore the same uniform only in blue.

She was surprised when she heard the kimono wearing cat clear his throat as he began with, "Let me ah..." He stopped however, when he realized that she was a bit too far away from the small group and when he pointed to her the young girl pointed at herself as he nodded and asked, "Could you come over here?"

After Haru had slowly taken a few steps towards the group of the cats the light blue cat spoke again with, "Please allow me to introduce to you the prince of our kingdom and the next heir to the throne, our kind hearted and calm minded prince, Prince Lune."

Haru then looked over at the mismatched eyed cat as she let out, "You're a prince..."

He nodded as the light blue cat went on with, "Let it be known that because of your act of bravery the prince would like to express his gratitude by presenting you with a gift."

After that had been said the four tan furred cats lifted the box towards Haru, but instead of reaching for it right away she protested with, "Wait, why isn't the King thanking me?"

"The King would have thanked you in his own words, but the Prince insisted on coming in his father's place." The kimono wearing cat replied, as he adjusted his glasses.

She then looked back at the prince as she asked, "Why did you come all the way here? I know you said that you would come back to thank me properly, but I thought you heard me say that you didn't need to do that?"

The prince nodded in understanding as he replied, "I know that you had said that I didn't need to come back to thank you. But I just felt that it would be improper of me not to give you something."

"Um, okay." Haru responded back with, as she reached for the box. And once she had gotten a hold on it the four cats let go of it and after she opened she gasped when she saw the item that was inside. There sitting in the box was a pure gold chain and at the end of it was a red jewel as she smiled and said, "Thank you, but really this too much."

After she had said this Lune tilted his head to the side as he asked, "Is something wrong?" Now a bit worried that perhaps he had given her the wrong type of "thank you" gift.

The young girl shook her head from side to side as she replied, "No, no it's a lovely necklace thank you. It's just that I've never been given something this nice before is all."

The prince nodded in understanding as his eyes widen while he asked, "My apologizes, but I never asked you what your name was."

Haru gently smiled as she stated, "My name's, Haru."

Lune smiled back as he bowed and said, "It is very nice to meet you Miss Haru." He then lifted his head up as his expression seemed to sadden a bit as he added, "And I am pleased that you like my gift. However, there is another reason why I give this to you."

Hearing this caused Haru to be the one to tilt her head to the side as the prince continued with, "You see my father had somehow found out about you saving my life. And he was going to be the one to thank you...but as Natori had explained earlier I wanted to come here in his place." Haru nodded as he went on with, "And I am sorry to tell you this, but my father told me that he wants me to bring you back to the Cat Kingdom so that he can meet you in person and thank you his own way." The young girl then noticed the prince look slightly away as he ended with, "Which is fine and good, but you must know that if a human like yourself stays within our kingdom for too long then they will start to turn into a cat themselves. That is if they don't return to the Human World before the next sunrise."

The grey furred noble cat heard the young girl gasp and when he looked up he saw her eyes were with filled with fear. He then tried to calm her nerves as he reassured her with, "But please don't worry about that, because as long as you're wearing that necklace while in the Cat Kingdom then you will still be human."

"What?" Haru asked, completely caught off guard. She looked at the red jewel as she added, "So if I wear this then I'll be able to stay for as long as I want without having to worry about changing into a cat?"

Lune nodded making her sigh with slight relief as she said, "Well, that's good. So when does the King want to see me?"

Natori quickly turned a page on his clipboard as he answered her with, "The King told me that he wanted to see you at the front gate of the castle by tomorrow night."

"By tomorrow night?" Haru asked, shock evident in her voice. Both cats nodded making her sigh in defeat as she ended with, "Well, I since I don't really see anyway out of this I guess I will come visit your Kingdom tomorrow, sire."

Hearing the young girl say this caused the prince to lightly blush as he protested with, "Please Miss Haru, you don't need to stand on ceremony with me. But thank you for accepting my father's invitation."

Haru then watched in awe as Lune turned his back towards her and opened up a blue portal right in front of her as the four tan cats, (which she guessed where Lune's guards) and Natori jumped into it which took them back to their kingdom. Before the prince jumped through it however, he turned and smiled as he said, "I'll be coming back tomorrow around in the evening to accompany you back to the castle. And I would highly suggest bringing something that can keep track of time."

Haru then watched as the grey furred prince jumped into the portal and just like that it closed as if it were never there. And after a minute or two the high school student sighed as she mumbled, "I really need to get some sleep."

**Okay so there ends the first chapter. And I know that it most likely wasn't the best (since this always seems to be a problem with me) but I assure you that this story will get better. So leave a review and I would also like to thank **_**YarningChick**_** for inspiring me to do this story since her stories are really good. Will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following morning Haru awoke to the sound of her alarm clock like she normally would. And as it continued to ring she slowly brought her hand from out of the covers and shut it off. After that she sat up while she stretched and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she commented, "That was a weird dream I had last night."

The brunette then noticed the sliver box as she thought, "_No way, it couldn't have really happened."_ She then got up and processed to open it and when she did she saw that same gold necklace as she reacted with, "So it wasn't a dream. That cat that I saved yesterday really did give me this as a gift."

She then looked back at her clock and when she realized what time it was she quickly got out of her pajamas and put on her school uniform. Before she tied her hair up into a high ponytail though she looked over at the necklace again wondering if maybe she should wear it. She wouldn't think that it would hurt to put on...just for today...or to at least keep it in her bag until after school hours. After her hair was up she put the box into her bag and ran downstairs towards the front door. Before she could leave to go to school though her mother's voice stopped her as she said, "Wait a minute, Haru."

The young girl turned and saw that her mother was walking towards with her lunch in a bag and as she handed it to her she smiled and said, "Have a good day at school, dear." Haru smiled and nodded as she hurried off school hoping that she would not be late like yesterday.

Fortunately for Haru she just barely made it to school on time as she hit the easer with a ruler not really bothered with the fact that her friend Hiromi had asked if she could do clean up duty for her. After that was done she was taking the last of the trash out when she saw Machida and his girlfriend walking towards one of doors leading inside to the school. But since the young girl was walking the other way at the same time (without looking in front of her) she fell over when she bumped into the traffic cones that where placed there.

To her surprise however, Haru heard a light gasp and then what sounded to be running as someone asked, "Haru, are you alright?"

She looked up and was surprised to see Lune standing on his hind legs in front of her with a worried look on his face as she answered, "Oh, Lune hello. I'm okay I just got distracted is all."

"Oh, I see." Was all that Lune said, as Haru sat up and then sighed. Which caused the Prince to be curious as he asked, "Is something wrong, Haru?"

Haru shook her head as she replied, "No, I'm fine really. So I take it that since you're here that it's time for me to go visit your kingdom?"

The grey furred cat nodded as he responded with, "Yes, but if you still need to go home to get any before we leave then that's fine."

Haru nodded as she stood up and headed back inside so that she could retrieve her bag. And once that was done she left the school grounds while Lune walked (on all fours) right next to her. Once the two had reached her house Haru took her key out and unlocked the front door and step inside only to see that her mother wasn't home. She then left the door open so Lune could come inside and once he was she shut the door and relocked it. She then walked towards the table where a note was placed on the edge of it. Haru then picked it up and began to read it.

_Dear Haru,_

_I'm sorry about not telling you this, this morning but I didn't want to make you late for school. Anyway I have to go to a convention to show off my latest quilt designs. There's money in the drawer next to the table incase we run out of anything or if you want to get something to eat instead of cooking something yourself. I should be back some tme Sunday night. I love you, Haru and I'll see you when I get back home._

_Love, Mom_

Haru sighed with relief knowing that her mother would be gone for the weekend which meant she didn't need to worry about her mother wondering where her daughter had run off to. She put the note back down onto the table and then walked upstairs with Lune right behind her. And once she was in her room she set her bag down onto the computer chair and began to take the necklace out. Before she could put it on though she felt something soft touch her leg and when she looked down saw that Lune was standing on his hind legs again as he suggested, "Allow me to get that for you, Haru."

Haru smiled as she processed to sit on her knees and as she held the necklace in place she could feel Lune's paws as they put the two end pieces together securing the item around the young girls neck. She then remembered that the prince had also suggested that she bring something to keep track of the time as she grabbed a wrist watch and put on it. Now feeling somewhat prepared Haru stood up and faced the grey furred noble cat as she said, "Okay Lune, I think I'm ready to go now."

The Prince nodded as he turned and put a paw in front of him and just like the night before a blue portal appeared right in front of her. She then watched as Lune turned to face her as he said, "Haru, I want you to know right now that as long as you stay by my side while in my kingdom. I can promise that no harm will come to you."

The high school student was caught off guard by the cat prince's statement, but since she had already said that she was ready to go she knew that it would rude of her to back out now. She then took a deep breathe and walked through the gateway to the Cat Kingdom. And just like the night before right after she had done this the portal disappeared like it was never there from the start.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haru opened her eyes to see nothing but fog all around her as she walked around for bit while she let out, "Where in the world am I?"

She then felt a paw place itself on her shoulder and when she turned her head she noticed that it was Lune's only it was bigger. And once the fog cleared completely she saw that the cat prince was staring downward towards her as he asked, "Haru, are you alright?"

The high school student then gasped as she also noticed that she only came up the prince's shoulder as she asked back, "Lune, did you grow or something?"

To Haru's surprise the short furred cat let out an embarrassed chuckle as he explained, "Well, you see Haru, I forgot to mention that when a human travels to our kingdom they shrink."

This caught the brunette off guard a bit, but for some reason it seemed to make sense to her...somehow. She then saw a castle off in the distance as she asked, "So I take it that, that castle over there is yours?" Lune nodded as Haru started to walk down the dirt road. But before she could get too far though she lost her balance and fell on her back. She groaned in embarrassment as she wasn't expecting to loose her footing so easily. She then felt Lune's paw again as he pulled her up to feet and to her surprise he smiled at her as he offered her an arm for support. (just for a little while) She smiled at the gesture and accepted it as she place both hands on it while she whispered, "Thanks."

Once the two had made it to the draw bridge Haru looked up and noticed two odd looking orbs that were floating in midair. And when the blue one opened up to reveal an eyeball she shuddered as she said, "Eww, creepy."

Hearing this comment from Haru caused the prince to look up as well, but when he did a sour look appeared on his face followed by a glare knowing that his father was watching them. From inside the however, the Cat King had a grin on his face as he said, "Hmm, she looks good my future daughter-in-law."

"Now your majesty, we aren't for sure if Prince Lune will ask Miss Haru to marry him." Natori protested with, as the king got up. The advisor let out a defeated sigh however, when he heard the King mutter about meeting her in person as he then followed behind him.

Haru was a bit surprised to see curtains instead of doors along the halls of the castle. But then again this was the Cat Kingdom so perhaps curtains are easier for cats to push open rather then turning a door knob. Once the two were at the end of one of the hallways Lune walked up to the curtain on the left and pulled it open for Haru as he said, "I hope you won't mind Haru, but you'll have to change into something else if you're going to meet with my father. There are many dresses for you to choose from."

"No I don't mind changing as long as I can find my uniform when I leave." Haru replied, as she walked into the room. The young girl gasped when she saw all different kinds of dresses that seemed to be all around the entire room.

She then saw three females cats standing at the other end of room in front of a three way mirror. The one on the right was a light blue furred cat, the one in the middle with a light purple furred cat, and the one on the left was a light pink as all three of them bowed and greeted her with, "Welcome, Miss Haru."

She smiled and bowed as she replied, "Thank you." she then looked around again as she tried to find the two dresses that she wanted to wear the most between the rest of today and tomorrow. She then found the two that she was looking for as she went over and picked a purple and a red one as she said, "I think these two will do."

"Oh, those are both very good choose Miss Haru." The light blue cat said, as she walked towards the young girl. She then stopped and asked, "But which one will you wear today?"

Haru thought about it for a minute or two before handed the red one over to the servant cat and took a few steps away from them so that she could take off her uniform. Before she did that however, she turned and asked, "Hey, after you guys help me change could one of you please make sure that my school uniform is hung up next to the red dress in whatever room I'll be staying in?"

The light pink cat walked forward as she answered, "I'll be sure to do that for you, Miss Haru." Haru smiled in thanks as the three female cats processed to help her change her clothes.

After Haru had changed into the purple dress the light purple cat smiled as she said, "Oh, Miss Haru you're very lucky to be with Prince Lune. I'm certain that quite a number of girls will be jealous since every girl in the kingdom has a crush on him."

"Huh, who said that I was dating the Prince?" Haru bluntly asked, making the light blue stop herself from putting the collar around her neck. The young girl realized what she had said though and blushed as she went on with, "I mean I wouldn't mind being with the Prince, but we hardly know each other."

The light blue cat then tried to put the item around the young girls neck again, but stopped when a voice said, "The collar won't be necessary."

Hearing this caused all four girls to turn only to see Lune standing in the open curtain way with his uniform on again as the three servant cats bowed and then left leaving the two alone. Haru watched as the cat prince walked towards her and once he was right in front of her he was about to comment on the dress that she was wearing. But before he could someone else had beat him to it as the unknown person said, "You know purple really suits you, babe." Baru moved a bit to the right to see a longhaired cat with the same mismatched eyes like Lune's, (only they seemed to be very crossed eyed) he was also wearing what Haru could only assume was their version of a crown since it had a large purple jewel in the middle of it.

She then looked back at the shorthaired prince as Natori said, "Miss Haru, please allow me to introduce to you our king, The Cat King."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haru bowed as she said, "It's nice to meet you, Your Majesty." While in the back of her mind she thought, "_Well, they do look alike...but hey wait did the king just call me "babe"?"_

A grin appeared on the Cat King's muzzle as he suggested, "Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't you let me show you around the kingdom, Haru? I'm sure you'll hae a wonderful time. So what do you say, babe?"

Before the girl could answer the king, Lune took Haru's right hand into his left paw (as best he could) as he interjected with, "As much as I'm certain Haru would enjoy your company father. I'm afraid I'll be the one to show her around the castle since she is my guest after all."

Lune then led Haru out of the changing room leaving both the longhaired king and elder advisor taken aback by the prince's actions. The Cat King then showed a displeased look on his face as he began to leave the room as well. But before he did he slightly turned his head to where his blue was looking at his advisor as he ordered, "Natori, make sure you keep an eye on Lune and Haru."

"...Yes, Your Majesty." The light blue cat replied, and once the king was gone his let out another tired sigh as he then left the room in search of the cat prince and his guest.

Once the two were outside the castle Lune took Haru to a large tree that sat close to the edge of the outer garden. While they were wakling towards it though, the high school student couldn't help but wonder who that small present was for as the two then sat down underneath the tree. She waited fa minute or two before she asked the prince, "Lune, do you remember that small present that you were carrying when I saved you? Who was that for anyway?"

She noticed a light blush had appeared on the prince's furry face as he looked away slightly and replied, "That gift I was carrying was intended to be a way that I could show Yuki how much I loved her." Surprisingly Haru found her body had stiffened after that statement. "But after I had confessed my love to her, she...left the castle saying I should not have wasted my time on her." The prince finished with, as his eyes showed much hurt in them.

Haru was now the one to look away as she replied, "I'm sorry Lune, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No it's alright Haru, my heart will always ache a little from thinking about it. But I know that with time I should be fine." The shorthaired prince reassured her with, as he lightly smiled in her direction. He then took a deep breathe as he knew that this question would surprise the girl, but he just had to know the truth as he asked her, "Haru, are with anyone back in your home?"

Haru blushed and looked away as she replied, "I, uh, well, you see there is a guy that I've had a crush on for about two years now. His name is Machida, but he...has a girlfriend so I don't want to tell him how I feel since I wouldn't want him to think I was a jerk." To her surprise a tear fell from her face as she ended with, "But the worst part of it all is that I don't even think he knows that I exist."

She then felt a paw place itself on her shoulder and when she looked to side she saw Lune's face as he replied back, "I'm sorry to hear that, Haru. To be honest I'm very surprise that a girl like yourself hasn't found that special someone yet."

Hearing this caused a light blush to reappear on the brunette's face as she smiled but lightly waved at him as she protested with, "Lune, thank you but that's enough."

"No Haru, it isn't enough." Lune said back, which caused Haru to let out a soft gasp. The Cat Prince then processed to take her right hand into both of his paws as he went on with, "You must know how genuine a person you are don't you, Haru?" The high school student found herself lost for words as the prince went even further with, "Only a kind hearted and caring person like yourself would have done what you did when you saved my life."

Once the prince had calmed himself down Haru could still not find any words to say as she would have never guessed that Lune would say such kind things about her. She then found herself lost in the prince's eyes as she started to lean her head forward while Lune did the same. Haru stopped however, when she looked at her watch and noticed that it was 12:30 back home as she said, "Oh, wow it's that's late already." She then finally noticed that it still seemed to be about noon in the Cat Kingdom as she asked, "Lune, does the sky in the Cat Kingdom always look like it's noon? Doesn't it ever change?"

"Unfortunately no it's always looks like this here. Of course the seasons do change, but other then that nothing else does." Lune explained, as he stood up and helped her to her feet.

While the two were walking back inside however, they had no idea that Natori had been watching them the entire time with a pair of binoculars as he lowered them and thought, "_Did Miss Haru, and Prince Lune almost kiss? I have to make sure that the prince doesn't move too far ahead in this. I don't think he could handle another rejection." _The light blue furred advisor hurried inside hoping to find Prince so that he could confront him about this.

Meanwhile Lune and Haru continued to walk down a different hallway when the prince stopped and pulled back another curtain to reveal a small, but nice looking room. It had a bed, a desk, and when Haru saw that her school uniform was in fact hanging next to the red dress she was revealed as Lune said, "I hope that this room is to your liking. I know it's not that big, but since I knew that you were only going to be staying for a few days I thought that this was all that you would need."

"No the room is fine thank you for doing this, Lune." Haru replied, as she walked towards her bed (after undoing her hair) and pulled back the covers.

Once she was comfortable though she heard Lune's voice as he softly said, "Sweet dreams, Haru."

She smiled as she turned to her side and said back, "Thanks, sweet dreams to you too, Lune ." She then fell into a sound sleep as the cat prince then left to retire to his room for a few hours for some well deserved rest of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

About eight hours later Lune quietly poked his head into Haru's room only to see her still sound asleep. And yet seeing this caused a soft smile to spread across the prince's muzzle as the girl looked so peaceful...and beautiful. "_Wait, why would I think that Haru is beautiful? I mean yes she is beautiful, but even though I am a prince I'm still just a cat. So a relationship between Haru and myself can never happen...unless."_

"Wait that's it." The Prince quietly said out loud, leaving his thoughts. He then turned and started to run towards the library were he was certain the answer to his problems would be. Along the way though he saw Natori walking down the hallway as he stopped and greeted the advisor with, "Hello, Natori."

"Ah Prince Lune, hello sire." The light blue cat replied. When he realized however, where the prince was going he asked, "Um Your Highness, where are you going?"

Slightly turning his head back behind him the prince answered, "I need to head to the library for something. Please tell Haru, that I'll see her at the banquet later on." The elderly advisor nodded as he continued to head towards the room that Haru was staying in as he wondered what the prince could possibly be up to this time.

When the advisor had reached Haru's room and pulled back the curtain to walk inside a gentle smile crossed his face as he saw that the young lady was still fast asleep. However, the kimono wearing cat knew that if she did not wake up soon then there would be a lot of trouble headed his way as he whispered, "Miss Haru, it's time to get up."

The only respond he received was a tired groan as Haru turned to where she was looking the other way. Natori lightly hit his forehead as he knew that there would be only one other thing to say that might wake her up as he said, "Miss Haru, you must get up or else the prince will not be pleased."

However, right after he had said this the brunette slowly sat up and yawned as Natori mentally was relieved that what he had said had gotten her up...although he had hoped he had not had to say that. Once Haru had rubbed the sleep from her eyes she looked over at Natori and greeted him with, "Good morning."

The elderly advisor smiled as he replied, "Good morning." The only reason he said this though was because her watch said that it was 10:30. (a.m.)

And once the high student was up out of bed she walked towards the red dress and took it off the hanger as she turned her head and asked, "Hey, you wouldn't mind looking the other way while I change would you?" The light blue cat shook his from side to side as he turned and waited until the young lady was done changing into the other dress.

After Haru had put on the red dress and had tied her back up into a high ponytail she turned completely around and said, "Okay, you can look now."

When the advisor did turn however, he was completely blown away by how lovely she looked in the red dress. Not that she wouldn't have looked nice in any of the other dresses, but there was something special about this one that made it stand out amongst the others. It dawn on him what that "something" was when he saw that it matched the red jewel perfectly as he stated, "Ah, you know Miss Haru, that dress complements the gift that his Highness gave to you quite nicely."

Hearing this caused Haru to blush as she replied, "Yeah I guess it does. I-I never thought about that when I picked this one along with the purple one yesterday." After a few seconds Haru regained herself as she went on with, "By the way what's going on today anyway? Isn't it just suppose to be a normal day of me and Lune getting to know each other better?"

Natori let out a cough as he explained, "Well, yes that was the previous plan. But the King has decided to hold a banquet for you as a way to thank you for saving the prince's life."

"Does Lune know about this?" Haru asked, as she started to make her way to the curtain.

Seeing the young lady exiting the room caused the kimono wearing cat to open the curtain for her and then walk right beside her as he answered, "Yes, the prince knew about the banquet. He even tried to tell his father that holding such an event was unnecessary. But his Majesty is very stubborn so his Highness had no other option, but to comply with his father's wishes."

Haru lightly sighed now feeling bad for the prince as she thought, "_Poor Lune, it must be frustrating for him sometimes if his ideas or something are turned down by his father."_

She was brought out of her thoughts however, when she and Natori walked into a very large banquet hall and as she looked around she noticed that a lot of other cats...including the king himself were seated around a long circular table. She then saw that Natori had pulled out a chair for her as she smiled and walked towards it. And once she was seated she thanked him as he pushed the chair towards the table and then walked away until he stood somewhat behind the cat king. The young girl lightly smiled at the entertain as they did some tricks some tricks with some umbrellas and rubber balls. She stopped paying attention to them however, when she saw that a bowl of salad had been placed in front of her. And when she looked up she saw one of chiefs smile at her as he said, "The Prince told me that you normally don't eat anything raw back were you live. So I thought perhaps making a salad for you would be better."

"Thank you, I hope it wasn't any trouble for you to do this." Haru replied, as she took her fork and began to slowly eat it.

The chief just continued to smile as he stated back, "It was no trouble Miss Haur, you are the prince's guest after all."

She then put her fork down and looked to her left and stared at the empty chair that was next her which she assumed was for Lune. She would be lying to herself if she said that she wouldn't feel a bit more comfortable with the prince sitting next to her. She knew what she had to do as she turned and tried to get Natori's attention as she whispered, "Psst Natori, over here." Sadly, the cat advisor couldn't hear her as she let out a sigh and began to slowly eat her salad again.

Fortunately for Haru however, the Cat King had heard her as he grinned and said, "I think Haru is trying to get you attention, babe."

Natori blinked as he wondered what the young lady wanted as he walked towards her and asked, "Yes Miss Haru, do you need something?"

The brunette nodded her head as she answered, "Yeah I was wondering...why hasn't Lune shown up yet?"

This statement caused the advisor to gasp as he asked her, "Yes, I am surprised that his Highness hasn't shown up yet. Would you like me to go look for him for you?" Haru nodded her head as the light blue cat walked out of the ball room and headed towards the prince's room now also beginning to wonder what was keeping him.

The prince meanwhile looked himself in the mirror one last time before a smile appeared on his face as he thought, _"I hope Haru will accept this."_

He then heard a gasp as someone asked, "Y-Your Highness, what have you done to yourself?"

Lune turned only to see Natori standing in the open curtain way as he just continued to smile and pointed to an open book that laid on the table. The elderly advisor made his way to the book and then began to read it over. But whne he was finished he quickly turned his head so that he was facing the prince as he explained, "Sire, you know that this spell is permanent don't you? Think about how your father will react once he finds out about this."

The prince did not reply right away as he made his way towards the curtain. Once he opened it however, he turned his head around slightly as he replied, "It does not matter to me how my father or anyone else will to react to me doing this. As long as this makes Haru more comfortable around me then doing this was not for nothing." The prince then left his room leaving the advisor alone as he then began to wonder not only how the young lady would react, but how Lune's father would react once they saw what the prince had done to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back in the banquet hall Haru continued to wonder what was keeping the shorthaired prince as she could tell that his father was becoming very irritable as he shouted, "Whoever's next better good you got that?"

Hearing this caused everyone in the room to gasp and back away in fear of the king. Haru even found herself feeling very uncomfortable with being in the same room as the Cat King. To her relief and surprise she heard footsteps coming from behind her which caused her to wonder who it could be. When she noticed that the footsteps had stopped she looked up to see Lune smiling at her...only something was different he seemed to be standing up straight with no trouble what so ever. Her eyes widen when she realized that he had not extended a paw out to her, but a gloved hand, and that along with the gloves he was also wearing a pair of white paints (to go along with his normal attire on the upper part of his body) and a pair of shoes as he said, "Excuse Haru, but you like to dance?"

The brunette continued to stare at the now half cat prince as she replied, "What? No, I'm a terrible dancer."

"It'll be alright Haru, I promise." Lune reassured her with, as he stare into her eyes. When he noticed that she hadn't replied he added, "Trust me, Haru."

The high school student blinked for a moment not expecting the prince to ask her to "trust him". However, she slowly nodded her head and extended her hand to his as he gently took a hold of it and led her to the middle of the banquet hall. Suddenly Haru heard music playing as she then became even more nervous then what she already was. But as the two started to dance she was shocked to see that the prince still had that warm gentle smile across his face which made some of her nerves go away. But she still had trouble keeping up with him, until the third turn that is because once the two had gotten past that part then Haru found herself in rhythm with the shorthaired prince as he let go of her right hand and began to dip her. Instead of staying up straight however, the prince also dipped his body slightly downward for a moment or two before he retook her right hand and began to spin her around a few times before he gently replaced her hand on top of his.

_"What's happening to me? I've never felt like this before..."_ Haru thought to herself, and as she began to blush she asked the prince. "Lune, why did you do this?"

"Well, actually I found a spell in the library that can turn a full cat into a half cat...if they choose." The Prince answered, as they turned again. A blush then spread across his face as he admitted, "And...I did this for you, Haru." Hearing this caused the girl to gasp as he want on with, "Please hear me out Haru, I know that this may seem hard to believe but somehow I've become...very fond of you. But since I could never ask of you to turn yourself into a cat and give up your current life so that we could have a relationship. So I thought perhaps that this might be a better solution to the problem."

Haru found herself for the second time lost for words after hearing the prince's statement. _"He has to be kidding with me right? Why would he go to so much trouble just to make me comfortable here? Does he like me? I mean he did say that he was "fond" of me, but I guess that could still mean that he likes me...I think?" _Haru thought to herself, as the dance came to an end once the prince dipped her downward again for a final time.

"You see Haru, you are a much better dancer then what you give yourself credit for." Lune stated, as he stood back up while he gently brought her back to her feet as well. While the two were walking back to their seats however, the prince then noticed how lovely the human girl looked in the red dress as he added, "Haru...you look even more beautiful then yesterday."

Haru's blush became an even deeper red, but before she could thank him for the complaint the Cat King quickly stood up as he shouted, "What is the meaning of this, Lune?"

"I don't know what you are talking about father." Lune calmly shot back, and instead of returning her to her seat he started to lead Haru out of the banquet hall.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" The longhaired king shot back, as his hair started to stand on end. His eyes then looked as if they were going to pop out of his head as he added, "Are you trying to destroy the royal blood line? Not only have you messed with magic to keep Haru as a human while she's here, but now you've turned yourself into a half cat!"

"Father, that is enough!" Lune shot back, making everyone in the room gasp at the prince's sudden out burst. He then moved his hand away from Haru's hand as he then placed it around her waist in a protective manner as he went on with, "I will not stand by and let you speak ill of Haru!" The cat prince then left the room with Haru as the king just stared off into space surprised that his son would leash out like that.

A thought then ran through the king's mind what if his son acted the way he did around Haru because he was not fond of her, but that he...loved her. If it were true then he could retire in no time flat. The only problem was how could he make sure that the two could get married as soon as possible. Then again his son was rather smart so perhaps he could reason with Haru about taking that step once the two had confessed their feelings for one another. The Cat King could only hope that he was right.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After Lune had calmed himself down a bit from his small outburst he led Haru back out to the garden where they sat down near a flower bed as he looked away and said, "Haru, I apologize for the way I behaved back there. I know I should not have interrupted my father like that...but just the thought of him miss treating you in any way upsets me."

He then felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and when he turned his head he saw Haru give him a soft smile as she replied, "Thank you, Lune."

The shorthaired prince nodded as his eyes became sad as he stated, "You know Haru, I feel truly sorry for him."

"Hmm, what do you mean by that Lune. Your father does seem..."off" but he must be okay sometimes." Haru replied back.

The prince let out a soft chuckle as he said, "Actually I wasn't referring to my father. I was talking about that Machida fellow you had mentioned yesterday." She nodded but in the back of her mind she had no idea where the prince was going with this as he continued with, "You see Haru, I have a confession to make I lied to you while we were dancing earlier." This caused Haru's eyes to widen as she feared the worst as he went on with, "I don't how but Haru...I love you."

"You love me?" Haru quietly asked, as a dark red blush started to appear on her face.

She was caught even more off guard when the prince took both of her hands into his as he answered, "Yes Haru, I love you. I know it might seem strange to you that I could develop these feelings for you so quickly. But here in the Cat Kingdom it is not uncommon for two cats to fall in love with one another very quickly." The high school student nodded her head in understanding as he reassured her with, "However, since you are a human and from what I've heard humans need a bit more time when fully realizing when they are in love. So to prove my love for you I am willing to wait until you can return these same feelings. Of course even if you did return my love I know that you would still want to finish your schooling first, correct?"

She nodded as she then took a deep breathe and said, "Lune, I'm not sure what to say on how I feel about you. I mean I do like you, but I...just don't know yet." She then noticed a small hint of hurt in the prince's expression as she added, "But how about this, tomorrow after you take me back home. How about you let me finish my last two years of high school first before I start spending longer periods of time here other then just weekends." She then smiled as she ended with, "And in the mean time if you ever get the chance you can come and visit me...if you want to that is."

She felt his hand as it gently cupped her chin as he looked into her eyes and told her, "I think something like that can be worked out."

She continued to look into his eyes as she said, "Lune..."

"Yes, Haru?" Lune asked, as he began to move his head downward while he slowly closed his eyes.

"I..." Haru started with, but she was soon caught off when both hers and the prince's lips began to meet in a soft and tender kiss.

"Prince Lune, Miss Haru, where you are two hiding?" Someone shouted, causing the two to open their eyes and back away from each other a bit.

The half cat prince knew who that voice belonged to as he muttered, "Oh, great I wonder what Natoru wants." He then took Haru's hand as he suggested, "I think it would be best if we leave before he finds us. Don't you agree?" The girl nodded as he helped her up and the two then headed back inside the castle not wanting to be seen by the brown and tan mixed furred cat.

Up on the balcony however, Natori quickly put away the binoculars as he growled and thought, "_Why in the world would Natoru ruin such a nice moment between the Prince and Miss Haru?"_

When the smirking cat reached the advisor he said, "Oh hello Natori, have you seen the Prince or Miss Haru anywhere?"

"Hmm, no I haven't seen them." The kimono wearing cat replied, as he turned his back to the other cat. He then asked, "So what do you need them for anyway?"

"Oh, I don't need them the king does." Natoru answered, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Really? And just what does his Majesty want with them?" Natori asked back, turning his head slightly.

"He wants them because he knows why the prince has been acting the way he is whenever Miss Haru is around." The smirking cat replied, while he opened his eyes.

The elderly advisor just rolled his eyes behind his tinted glasses as he grimly asked, "He does, does he and just what does his Majesty have in mind?"

The mixed furred cat then put both paws together as he answered with, "By this time tomorrow Prince Lune and Miss Haru will be married."

The light blue cast gasped as he protested with, "What? Surely His Majesty would not go that far without either one of them knowing. Why that's just plain madness." In the back of his mind however, the advisor was worried that the Cat King would do something like this. He then began to run off as he shouted, "Don't worry about finding them Natoru, I'll do that for you." While he was running towards the balconies entrance to the castle he thought, "_I must warn his Highness, so that he can get Miss Haru back home as soon as possible."_

Back inside the castle though Lune and Haru had just gotten to her room as ha said, "I will come back in a few hours to wake you up so that I can return to your home."

Haru nodded as she kissed him on the cheek making the prince blush as he let go of the curtain letting it fall. He then touched his cheek not expecting the brunette to do that as someone then shouted, "Your Highness!"

The Prince was brought out of his trance like state as he saw his father's advisor running towards him as he kindly ordered, "Natori, please keep your voice down. Haru is resting in her room for a while before she leaves to go home."

The light blue cat gasped as he said, "My apologizes sire, I forgot that she was still here." After a moment or so the kimono wearing cat took a deep breathe as he added, "But I have found out about something that you must know about."

The grey furred half cat prince raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What is it, Natori?"

The elderly advisor turned his head from one side to the other to make sure no one else was around as he then stated, "Your father has told everyone that by this time tomorrow you and Miss Haru will be married."

"He said that?" Lune shot back, not pleased at all by his father's actions. He then turned and started to run down the hall, but as he was running he shouted, "Natori, please stay and keep an eye on Haru, until my captain arrives with a few men to guard her."

The advisor just nodded as the prince was already at the end of the hallway and was heading towards the throne room as the elderly cat couldn't help but hope that the king's son could perhaps reason with his father.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Cat King was sitting on his throne pleased with what he had planned for Lune and Haru's wedding when his son burst through the open doorway and shouted, "Father, what is the meaning of this? How dare you tell everyone that Haru and I are to be married when I don't even know how she feels about me!"

The longhaired king just slightly opened his eyes and grinned as he asked back, "Hey now is that anyway to greet your father?"

"Do not play games with me, father!" Lune sharply said, as he took a few more steps towards his father's throne. He then pointed at his father's crown as he added, "I think it is about time that you retired father and let me take over as king."

Hearing this caused the king to shoot up out of his throne with his fur seemingly going everywhere and with his eyeballs looking as if they could blow right out of his head as he shot back, "You want me to retire? The only way that I'll ever think of doing something like that is when you marry Haru!"

The Prince said nothing as he let out a frustrated growl and left the throne room now wanting to get Haru back home before the coming sunrise. (not that it mattered)

Meanwhile Haru had just changed into her school uniform knowing that either by tonight or tomorrow morning she would be back in her house again. She jumped in surprise however, when someone said, "Oh, good you're awake."

She turned to see Natori at the entrance to her room as she replied, "Well, to he honest I didn't get that much sleep. I guess I'm just looking forward to going back home." She then realized what she had as went on with, "I mean not that I haven't enjoyed myself here or anything. It's just..."

"Don't worry Miss Haru, I understand. But it does my heart good to hear you say that you have enjoyed yourself here." The advisor reassured her with, as the high school student walked out of the open curtain way and into the hallway.

When she looked to her right however, she saw a tan furred cat wearing a blue uniform as she stated, "Hey, I remember you. Weren't you there the night the prince "thanked me" for saving his life by giving me this necklace?"

The captain nodded as he answered, "Yes Miss Haru, I was there if you remember correctly. I was the one in front of a few of my men who were helping hold onto the box."

She gave the captain a warm smile as she said, "Well, it is nice to see you again." She then turned to Natori who was just walking out of her room as she went on with, "By the way Natori, what was with Lune earlier? By the tone of his voice he didn't seem pleased with what you told him..."

The advisor gasped and began to shake as he worriedly asked, "Y-You overheard our conversation?"

"Well, not entirely the only part that I heard was Lune ask you "He said that?". But then after that I fell asleep for a few minutes." Haru explained. She then noticed that the light blue was shaking as she added, "Why is something going on around here that the prince isn't happy about?"

Both the captain and advisor looked at each other not for certain if they should tell the girl what the Cat King had decreed as Natori started with, "Ah, well you see Miss Haru, His Majesty-"

Before Natori could finish though someone shouted, "Haru!" And before the elderly advisor knew it the prince was standing next to him panting heavily from running all the way back from the throne room.

After taking a few minutes to regain himself the prince quickly, yet gently took Haru's hand as he said, "Haru, I must get you back home right away."

Not wanting to be dragged by the half cat prince as walked Haru kept up with his fast pace as she asked, "Wait, you're taking me back home already? What's wrong, Lune?"

The shorthaired prince just continued to walk ahead as he replied, "My father has told everyone in the kingdom that you and I are to be married later on today."

"What? He wouldn't do that would he?" Haru asked, while in the back of her mind she had this gut feeling that this behavior wasn't that uncommon from the Cat King.

She then noticed that Natori and the cat captain of Lune's soldiers were right behind them as the advisor answered her question with, "Unfortunately my dear, I was afraid that His Majesty was going to try and pull something like this."

When the group of four made it to the back entrance of the castle Haru stared in disbelief as he asked, "What is that?"

"That Haru is the portal tower which will not only return you to normal size, but you will instantly be back in your world." Lune stated, as he then began to lead her down the stone steps.

The kimono wearing cat shook in fear however, as he protested with, "But sire, you do know that we'll have to go through your father's maze first if we wish to reach the tower."

The prince did not reply as he started to walk on top of the outline of the maze as he then turned and asked, "I'm sorry Natori, what was it that you were concerned about?"

The advisor just sighed as he replied, "Nothing Your Highness." as he then began to follow behind them.

But unknown to the small group was that Natoru had watched them from up in a balcony as he put the binoculars down and said out loud, "Oh, no I have to warn His Majesty about what the prince is trying to do." He then run off to let the king know about what he had just found out.

Haru meanwhile continued to look at the large tower that loomed above them as they continued to walk on top of the maze as she thought, "_Soon I'll be back home."_ She then looked at the grey furred prince's hand that was still holding onto her's as she asked herself, "_But do I really want to go back so soon?"_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Once the four had reached the end of the maze which led to the stairway to the tower Haru was surprised when the prince got behind her and carried her in his arms bridal style as he jumped down onto his feet followed by his captain and Natori. But when Haru realized that the prince was still carrying her when he started to run up the curved stairway she protested, "Lune, I-I can walk."

"Don't worry Haru, this will be faster so we might be able to get you home before my father realizes what we're planning." Lune reassured her with, as he continued to look up ahead.

Haru on the other hand found herself feeling rather safe and warm in the prince's arms as she continued to stare into his mismatched eyes. Upon doing so though caught the half cat prince's attention as he worried asked, "Is something wrong, Haru? Is my father trying to follow us?"

Haru did not reply at first as she sharply looked away so that he could not see her blush. But when she did look away from the prince when she looked downward towards the maze she squinted her eyes and did in fact see the Cat King trying to catch up to the group as she answered, "Um actually Lune, I do see your father down there. His almost close to the stairway."

"What?" Lune asked, in disbelief. He then looked behind him at his father's advisor as he asked him, "Is my father really trying to follow us, Natori?"

The elderly advisor gasped as he quickly took his binoculars to look through them and when he in fact saw the king along with a few of men running towards the stairs as he answered, "She's right sire, your father is catching up to us. And he has brought along with him some men of his own."

The prince let out a soft growl not happy that his father somehow found out about what he was trying to do. However, when they were halfway up the tower his eyes widen when he remembered that Natoru wasn't in the throne room at the time when he had told his father to retire. Lune slightly tighten his grip on Haru knowing that it was that smiling cats fault that his father was following them.

"Um Lune, you're kind of holding a bit too tight." Haru said, as it became harder for her to breathe.

The shorthaired prince gasped as he loosen his grip on her and apologized with, "I'm sorry Haru, I did not mean to hold you so tightly. I just realized how my father found out about this is all."

Haru nodded in understanding as she then noticed that they had made it the end of the stairway. Lune then set her down and when she walked inside the inner section of the tower she asked, "Okay so we made it to the top, but where's the portal?"

"Actually Haru, the portal is up there." Lune stated, as he pointed upward with his index finger.

When the brunette saw that she would have to walk up more stairs she groaned in annoyance as she then heard Natori gasped as he said with panic in his voice, "Sire, your father...hi-his climbing up the wall towards the section of the tower that we are at this very moment!"

Lune quickly stood in front of Haru as he thought, "_Has father lost his mind? He could hurt himself or worse yet he could kill himself if he isnt' careful."_

After a few minutes of waiting the Cat King did in fact make it to the inner section of the tower as Lune then noticed that two swords where strapped to his back as he asked, "Father, what is the meaning of this?"

The Cat King said nothing at first as he took one of the swords out of it's sheath and handed it to his son. And once he did that he smiled as he said, "You know Lune after Natoru had informed me that you were trying to get Haru back home it made me realized that you really do love her don't you?" The prince blushed but nodded as the longhaired king continued with, "And about you wanting me to retire...I have a suggestion. Why don't we duel one another to see who gets what they want. If I win then you and Haru will come down from this tower and go through with the wedding ceremony."

"And what if I win father?" Lune coldly asked back, as he glared at him.

The king just continued to grin as he answered, "Well, if you manage to beat me then I'll go along with your plan of having you and Haru wait one year to see if she returns your love or not." After hearing this Lune continued to glare at his father as if he ws forgetting something in the agreement as his father lightly growled while he added, "And I'll willingly give the throne to you without complaining. There happy now, son?"

"Very much so father." Lune replied, as he smiled and took the sword from his father's paw and took a few steps back.

Haru's eyes widen when she saw the shorthaired prince accept the duel as she grabbed the prince's arm and protested with, "Wait Lune, you don't have to do this. Isn't there another way that you and your father could settle this?"

Lune kept his back to her as he replied, "Don't worry Haru, this is not going to be a duel to the death. The only way for either my father or myself to win in this type of duel is if he can make me fall onto the ground and hear me say that I surrender then he wins. But then again the conditions are the same for me if I want to win."

Haru still did not like this idea, but to her surprise even the king tried to reassured her as he said, "His right Haru, I have no intention of killing my son. I mean there meant be a few cuts on him when this is over...but that's nothing to worry about now is it?"

To Haru's surprise the prince turned around and gently took one of her hands into his as he smiled at her and stated, "Haru, I give my word that I will come out of this unharmed." He then looked over at his captain and Natori as he let go of her hand and added, "Please escort Haru to the portal so that she can return home."

Natori nodded as he took Haru's other hand and started to lead her towards the other circular stairway. He was surprised however, when the king shouted, "Natori, you traitor!"

The advisor stopped walking after hearing this comment and stared at the longhaired king with a serious look on his face instead of that of fear as he calmly shot back, "I would never betray, Your Majesty. However, I cannot and will not fool myself into believing that what you are trying to do to both the Prince and Miss Haru is right."

The advisor was caught off guard though when Haru let go of his paw and ran up to the prince and gently pressed her lips against his for a kiss of luck. And when he saw this the light blue cat's heart melted with joy thinking that perhaps Haru did in fact return His Highness's feelings of love.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lune's eyes widen when Haru kissed him, but within a second they soften as he returned the kiss to her. Sadly he was not able to enjoy it for that long as his father shouted, "Don't lose your focus, boy!"

The shorthaired prince quickly broke away from Haru and blocked his father's attack as he said, "Quickly Haru, go with my captain and Natori. They will escort you to the portal."

Haru was going to protest, but Natori put a paw on her shoulder as he said, "His Highness, is right my dear. It would be best for us to get you home now."

"But what about Lune?..." Haru asked, as she began to trail off while the two cats started to walk her towards the stairway.

"You don't need to worry about the Prince, Miss Haru. He can handle himself in a duel." The Captain reassured her with, as the three then began to somewhat run up the stairs.

Haru nodded and as she started to now run up the stairs as she thought,_ "They're right if I keep worrying about Lune getting hurt then most likely that will happen. But if I just keep believing in him like when we were dancing then...maybe everything will turn out alright."_

Back at the bottom of the stairway Lune and his father were still clashing swords with one another until the prince dodged one of his father's strikes and hit him in the back of his head with the hilt of his sword. And when the Cat King tried to get back up Lune walked in front of his father and pointed the tip of the sword right in of his face as he asked, "Do you surrender, father?"

The longhaired king just growl as he pushed his son's sword aside and pushed him as he shot back, "Not a chance! You'll have to do a lot better then just knocking me down for me to give up to you son!"

The Cat King then tried to take his son down with one blow. But the prince saw it coming as he moved to the side and let his father's sword get stuck in the wall. While his father was trying to pull out his sword however, the prince raised his slightly upward knowing that if he wanted to beat his father that he would have to attack him where it would hurt the most...his ego. In one strike with his sword the Cat King stopped trying to pull his sword out of the wall when he heard a cracking sound coming from above him. And when the longhaired cat looked up he howled in disbelief as he crown fell off of his head and landed on the floor.

The king growled as he said, "How embarrassing I lost to my son." To Lune's surprise however, his father stood up and placed the broken crown in his hands as he added, "Well, I hope you're happy son, you got what you wanted I'll retire without complaining. I just hope for your sake that no one tries to steal Haru away...since losing a babe like her would be a real shame."

Lune nodded in agreement as he turned to run up the stairs, but while he was running he looked at his father as he replied, "Thank you father for sticking to your word. But by this time next year once I marry Haru, I hope that you will stop calling her "babe".

Haru, meanwhile was still running up the stairs and every so often she would look up to see that she was almost back home. Before she knew it however, the three were up at the top of the stairway and right above the portal as she sighed and let out, "Well, here goes nothing."

Right when she was right under the portal though someone shouted, "Haru, wait!" This caused not only her, but the two cats who had accompanied her to turn around to see none other then the prince running up the stairs with what appeared to be a broken crown as Natori gasped while he asked, "Your Highness, you didn't kill your father did you?"

Once the prince was with the three he gave the advisor the broken crown as he answered, "Don't worry Natori, my father is fine...however to beat him I had to break the crown." He then turned his back to him as he asked, "Can you get the crown fixed by the time I return?"

"Perhaps sire, if I were to leave now." Natori explained, as he waved goodbye to Haru before he started to walk down the stairway.

Lune's captain followed the advisor as he said, "I'll follow him sire, just in case your father tries to take the crown from him." The captain then looked over at Haru as he gave a solute before he too walked down the stairway leaving the two by themselves.

The prince then took both of her hands into his as he got down on one knee and said, "Haru, there is one more gift that I would like to give to you before I escort you back home."

Haru eyes widen when the prince pulled out a small black box from his right pocket. She then let out a gasp as she saw that the prince's gift was a small gold ring with a white diamond in the center of it. And as he put it on her right ring finger she thanked him with, "Lune, I...wow it's beautiful thank you."

The prince smiled as he replied, "I'm glad that you like it Haru, but it's more then just a normal ring. I was able to put some magic into it so that you can use a portal to travel here whenever you want. However, I'm not sure if it would wise to come by for a while since I'll need some time to explain to everyone on what has happened recently."

Haru smiled as she without warning hugged him not quite sure what words to say on how happy this made her feel knowing that she could visit him whenever she wanted...at least once all of the issues are taken care of. The shorthaired furred half cat then led Haru until they were close to the edge of the opening to the portal. He then got down onto his knees which Haru knew he wanted to give her a boost by standing on his shoulders. The brunette then got on top of him and stood on his shoulders and once the prince stood up straight again she was able to grab onto the ledge. She then jumped over the outer ledge and when she looked around she noticed that she was in a back alleyway of some sort as she started to grow back to her normal height. After that was done she heard the sound of feet landing on solid ground and when she turned around she saw that Lune had changed back into his "original" cat from as she just smiled and two then started to walk back towards her house.

Once the two had reached her house Haru knelt down so that she was almost at eye level with the prince as she said, "So I guess this is goodbye?"

The cat prince nodded as he replied, "For now but remember Haru, I do plan on making visits here so that we can get to know one another better. If that isn't a problem for you."

"No that's fine, Lune." Haru reassured him with, as she closed her eyes and smiled at him.

To her surprise however, she then felt a pair of small lips press themselves against her cheek as Lune said, "Then I suppose I ought to be heading back home then. Goodbye Haru."

The prince then jumped into a nearby brush as he then opened up a portal leading back to his kingdom as the high school student let out a sad, "Good bye" while she turned around and unlocked her front door. After she had opened it she gently closed it (just in case her mom had gotten home early and was sleeping) as she then noticed that the answering machine was blinking. Wondering who could have called her Haru walked over to it and pressed the button as the recording then played back, "Hey Haru it's Hiromi, where are you? Well give me a call back as soon as you get home okay because I've got some big news to tell you."

Haru sighed wondering what Hiromi wanted as she grabbed the phone and dialed her friend's number. And after about two rings the phone stopped ringing as someone answered with, "Hello?"

"Hey Hiromi, it's Haru." The brunette greeted her with, she then sat down on the couch as she went on with, "Sorry I wasn't home yesterday. So what's this "big news" that you wanted to tell me about?"

"Okay are you ready for this?" The redhead asked, from the other line. She then went on with "I found out that Machida and his girlfriend broke up yesterday."

Haru's expression sadden a little as she replied, "Oh, really that's too bad."

"What? Are you serious, Haru?" Hiromi asked, in disbelief that her friend was acting like this as she added, "You had a huge crush on him for two years and after just one weekend all you've got to say is "that's too bad"?

Haru then closed her eyes as she stated, "I guess it just doesn't matter anymore." After she had said this an image of her and the half cat prince dancing appeared in her head as she knew that Lune had stolen her heart.

**Well, that's the ending. I hope it was good, and also thank you to everyone who left a review. It means a lot to me when I know that I'm doing a good job. And I'm also planning on starting the sequel to this story either by this weekend or Monday afternoon. But still thanks for taking the time to read this story.**


End file.
